


Take My Pain

by TheUsualSuspect



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluffy, Hand Jobs, M/M, Making Out, Prompt Based, theo raeken is on the emotional spectrum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 15:20:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13592871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheUsualSuspect/pseuds/TheUsualSuspect
Summary: Based on the "Why are you bleeding?" prompt from Tumblr. Theo finds Liam in a vulnerable state, bleeding out on the floor and has to find it somewhere within himself to care. Deep down he does he just doesn't know how to let it manifest into actions until it does.





	Take My Pain

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt was the perfect way for me to materialise a Thiam fanfic that was cute, angsty, and a little bit smutty all at the same time. Please enjoy.

"Why are you bleeding?" The look of sheer panic on Theo's face was enough to make Liam's skin crawl, "You should be healing by now."  
Groggily, Liam sent his eyes towards his torso and winced as he glanced at the damage, "That's not good." his vision flickered back to Theo and he knew it was much worse than 'not good', "It's really bad isn't it?" Liam asked squirming a little in pain.  
"Yes." Theo's face was the palest shade of white Liam had seen on him. Accompanied by a face free from every trace of his trademark smirk, "You should be heeling by now. Why aren't you healing?"  
"Could be Wolfsbane," Liam stated, dazed, "Could be an alpha's bite. Could be…" he trailed off wincing in pain his eyes fluttering open and closed. He took a deep breath, "Could be a lot of things."  
"I know," Theo bit back, trying to keep his composure, "that's the problem."  
"No," Liam interjected, "the problem is that I don't remember what attacked me." He shut his eyes and Theo could smell pain laced throughout his chemo-signals. It smelt sour, like off- milk mixed with death.  
He reached forwards from where he was crouched and took Liam's hand. He shut his eyes and centred his focus on Liam's pain, hoping to feel it start to ebb away. He pulled back in frustration.  
"It's alright, Theo," Liam groaned out, "I know you're trying."  
"No, it's not. It's not alright," he broke off, "I want to be able to take your pain, make you feel less."  
"It's like Scott said," Liam's voice was quiet, "you have to care about them." He was drifting between the conscious and the unconscious.  
"I do though, Liam, I do care, "Theo was panicking, his voice raised slightly, "What do I do?"   
Liam had broken out in hot sweats, darkening any patches of his shirt that the blood had missed.  
Theo could smell how the pain kept getting stronger, "Fuck Liam, I wish I could do this. I wish I could help you."  
Liam's eyes fluttered open into slits, "You are helping," he heaved a breath, "by being here."  
Theo pushed himself onto the wall next to Liam and let his head come to fall onto his shoulder. "I am not letting you die here," he took Liam's hand once more, closing his eyes and trying again.   
Theo was hopeless at this, the pain didn't intensify nor ebb away, it remained at a steady constant of pretty fucking painful. Until he felt a pair of groggy lips on his. Barely touching, just briefly brushing his, but long enough for Theo's lips to latch on and for the chimera to pull the wolf into his chest. He kissed him as best he could with Liam fading in and out of conscious reality.   
The scent faded, the room smelt less like a citrus, custard ballroom. Liam's chemo- signal of pain had faded. He looked down at the blood on their intertwined hands and let his eyes drift to Liam's wound. The bleeding had stopped. The healing hadn't quite started, but it was closer now than before. Theo collapsed, falling further onto the floor. He'd taken Liam's pain, a task he now realised required most of his energy. It was now his turn to slip in and out of consciousness as he drifted off to sleep, knowing that Liam would wake him once he had healed.  
Theo woke up in his truck, as it bumped up and down the streets of Beacon Hills. His head up against the passenger seat window. His eyes flicked open to the dreary, raining world beside him. Parts of him were still bloody, the only evidence that Liam almost died, otherwise he really would've liked to label the whole incident off as a vivid nightmare and never think of it again. However, as his glance crossed the car and he saw Liam sitting there, driving his truck, shirtless. He knew that he would never be able to toss it away. Liam had kissed him, and then he had kissed him back.   
"Are you awake?" Liam asked, throwing small glances in Theo's direction whilst trying to keep his eyes on the road at the same time.   
"My eyes are open," Theo replied, "does it look like I'm awake?" he asked sarcastically.  
Liam didn't reply, "Besides," Theo added, softening his tone, "I should be the one asking you if you're awake." He let that settle between them, "and why you aren't wearing a shirt?"  
"It was bloody, and I didn't want to get blood on your car."  
"How much do you remember?" Theo asked.  
"It was a gash wound straight through my chest. It was bad. I was fading in and out of consciousness. I.. um, I kissed you."  
"You're lucky to remember that much."  
Liam pulled over to the side of the road and shifted the car into neutral, "Yeah well, I also remember you taking my pain, kissing me back."  
"You remember me kissing you back?"  
"Yeah," Liam took off his seatbelt, "it went something like this."  
Liam launched himself across to Theo, taking his face in one hand and letting the other rest on his neck as he pulled their faces together.  
Their lips met, slipping together like puzzle pieces, sliding against the textures of the other's lips. Theo's hands leapt into action, gently wrapping around the back of Liam's head pulling them closer together.  
Liam pulled back leaving their foreheads touching, "Sorry," he breathed, "Did I overstep?"  
"Fuck no," Theo replied, smiling as he brought their lips back together.  
Liam's legs rested against Theo's as he moved his mouth across Theo's jawline. Sucking tiny marks down his throat, hearing the other boy hum in appreciation with the back of his head pushed up against. He revelled in exploring the soft skin of Theo's throat, imagining how rough it would feel if he didn't have supernatural healing properties that prevented it from scarring. Theo's hands found Liam's face and pulled it back up to his lips, pleading for some more attention. Liam opened his mouth and let Theo's tongue in.   
Their tongues fought as valiant warriors fighting for dominance over new territory. They both let soft moans and Theo's hands stroked Liam's bare back up and down, occasionally letting his nails drag causing Liam to arch in towards him. One of Liam's hands was fisted in Theo's hair pulling him close while the other rested on his neck. He could feel his control slipping away as his claws threatened to gouge Theo's throat out. Between Theo's nails on his back and his tongue licking the roof of his mouth he was surprised his control hadn't started slipping earlier.   
That was before Theo moved his legs to straddle Liam and began to slowly grind his hips down. Liam's breathing faltered and he felt his elongated canines brush against Theo's tongue making Theo's action faster, the Chimera got a reaction from him and was going to milk it for all it was worth. Liam's breaths came out harder and he collapsed into Theo, not being able to hold himself up any longer and consequently pushed their clothed bulges closer together.  
They got stuck in a dizzying pattern of their hips crashing into the others like waves on a shore, until Liam turned back to Theo's throat again grazing his teeth up and down a sensitive patch, eliciting the purest moans and pleas from Theo.   
Liam's hand fell down to the waistband of Theo's jeans, rubbing the skin up and down as his hand crept further underneath, seeking out Theo's hardened cock. Liam could hear Theo's heartbeat speeding up the further his hand ventured onwards. Only to hear him completely lose rhythm, his heartbeat fluctuating uncontrollably as Liam's hand finally found his length, giving it a languid stroke.  
"Liam," he moaned softly, his body relaxing further into the door of the car as Liam continued to pet him with his hand, teasing him slowly.   
Liam's other, less magical, hand stroked the skin of his lower back, softly tracing invisible patterns as his mouth returned to Theo's, nipping gently at his bottom lip each time his teeth grazed past it. A series of 'oh's' fell from Theo's gasping breaths.  
"Liam," Theo let out with a breathy laugh, "I'm so close Liam… oh god," he trailed off at a complete loss for words. Liam pumped him faster, letting out small grunts into Theo's mouth.   
When Theo came, Liam felt him spill all over his hand, but ignored it and continued pressing kisses into the corners of Theo's mouth until they both fell apart. Theo lifted one hand and grouped around the glovebox, pulling it down and fondling around until he pulled out a cloth, which he used to wipe the cum off Liam's hand and whatever he could get off himself.   
Breathless and tired, he dropped it on the floor.   
"That was a thank you," Liam uttered, "for saving my life."  
"Well then maybe you need to put yourself in life-threatening situations more often."  
Liam laughed, "Or how about we just find other ways that don't involve me almost dying."  
"Look, either way, it works out well for me," Theo responded with a smirk.  
Liam smiled back and rolled his eyes, sliding back over to the driver's seat, "Or maybe I'll just have to start saving you more often. Then you can figure out how to repay me."  
A delicious smirk slid across Theo's lips, "Challenge accepted, Dunbar."


End file.
